The invention relates to a device for the display, at places of sale, of a rotary tool, especially a brush for a grinder. The tool has a working face which may also serve as a rest face by which the tool rests on a horizontal receiving surface, and a hole for fixing it to a rotational driving apparatus, which hole is located opposite the working face and the axis of which is perpendicular to the latter.
Brushes for grinders are currently displayed in parallelepipedal cardboard boxes to which are affixed messages necessary for identifying them and for indicating their characteristics. These boxes are not very esthetic and not very appealing to the consumer. In addition, the consumer likes to see the brush and to touch its bristles in order to gather tactile information. In order to do this he has to open the box and run the risk of incorrectly closing it, or of not closing it at all, thereby leading to disarray on the shelf.